I'm Not Who You Think I am
by K.T.Rose
Summary: You know that one dark secret that every one has? Well, Temperance Brennan has one. Her real name is Temperance Mary Winchester. Related to the most wanted criminals in the world. She thought she left that life behind when she was threw into foster care, but when a certain someone ends up on her table before her...Things get complicated. (Thanks Tigercub93 for the idea!)
1. Chapter 1

**First Bones cross over! I want to thank Tigercub93 for letting me use this idea! Big shout out for you! This is my take on how Brennan would be if she was related to the Winchesters. Just a little different. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Any ideas you may have, just post them in the reviews! Let me know what you think about Bones character. I'm kinda dumbing it down. :)**

* * *

Temperance Brennan is a name you might know. World famous anthropologist, and world-famous writer. But Temperance Brennan wasn't always a Brennan. No, she was Temperance Mary Winchester. She was adopted by Christine and Max Brennan at the age of fifteen when her dad put her in the foster system. He let her go, but ran off with her older brother, Dean, and younger brother, Sam. She asked her new parents to change her name, she didn't want to remember anything about her past life. Not the memories of her family, which she always kept a picture hidden away of them. Not the scars the monsters left on her body, and surely not the memory of her being led off by a social worker. No, Temperance Brennan did not want to remember anything.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am.~**

"Bones! C'mon!" Temperance flinched. When Booth called her nickname, it sounded like Dean all over again calling out to her. She jerked her eyes up from the picture she held of her dad and brothers to see Booth standing in her office doorway. She quickly flipped the picture over and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Please, don't call me Bones." She murmured as she stood up and threw a lab coat over her shoulders. "What do you need?" Temperance asked as she made her way over to the plat-form where a decomposing body lay on a table.

She quickly snapped on the latex gloves, then leaned over the table. "I was just wondering if you have the remains identified yet. I want to know who murdered this man." Booth said quietly as he studied her. He stood in her office doorway for at least five minutes and she didn't even notice her was there. She was lost in a memory, looking at an old photograph, tears running down her cheeks. "No, all we have that he was male, in his early to mid thirties, at least six feet, lacerations to the chest, legs, back, and throat. The bones show evidence of him being nawed on. Like a dog. Also, there's traces of sulfur in the wounds, and many broken bones, and fractures." She rattled off.

Temperance Brennan knew a supernatural case when it came to her. This was one of them. She could tell that this man was chewed on by Hell hounds before he was sent to hell. She gave a rueful smile. Booth wouldn't believe her if she were talking out loud, no. He would be in shock. Cause Temperance Brennan simply did not believe in this stuff. All a cover up, of course. Something caught her eye, and everyone around her faded into the background. His right arm had been broken at the age of twelve. She scanned down the body again. The left leg had been fractured at the age of at least ten. She gasped.

Temperance Brennan knew who was laying on her table. "Oh, my God!" She choked out as she stumbled back from the table, and into Booth. "What is it, Bones?" He asked as he flipped her around for him to stare into her eyes. "At the age of thirteen his right arm was broken by falling on it. At the age of ten, his left leg was fractured by him jumping out a window and landing on the sidewalk." She murmured, her eyes full of unshed tears. "So...?" Booth asked. He could not see why she was getting upset. She looked up at him.

"Brennan, I got the facial reconstruction done. I know who he is, he's a criminal. But see, he's been dead for at least seven months. This body has been dead for four months." Angela called out to her as she swiped her key card and came onto the platform. "I already identified him." Brennan said as she shed her latex gloves. This man was Dean Winchester. Her twin. Her older brother by five minutes. "How could you of done that with only a couple of broken bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan turned and caught Hodgins, Angela, and Booth's eyes on her. The truth would have to come out sometime. Why not be now? She asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she began. "I was running around a broken, old building, when I tripped. I fell over the railing. He-" She pointed to the body, refusing to give out his name yet. "grabbed me, and cushioned my blow. His right arm took most of our weight. The broken left leg-" A sob escaped, and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Something was chasing me, and he diverted it's attention, sending it after him. He ran until the only possible way out was jumping out a three-story window."

"Who is he to you, then?" Hodgins asked after her story, but Brennan wasn't listening. She walked over to the table and placed her hands on the sides. "Why, Dean? Who'd you sell your soul for? Sammy? I know you wouldn't sell it for some stupid reason. You _deserved_ to go to heaven when your time was up." She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who is he, Bones?" Booth asked gently.

A thought occurred to her. She ripped off her lab coat and made a running dash for the stairs. Ignoring the comments threw in her direction, she jumped off the second stair, and onto the floor. She could hear Booth following behind her, demanding to know where she was going. She knew Booth was going to follow her, she really wished he hadn't though. Jerking the keys out of her pocket, she ran for her car, and made it to the door and inside the car when Booth finally caught up to her. "Where are you going, Bones?" He asked breathlessly as he dropped into the passenger seat beside her.

"Home," She answered quietly.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am.~**

Brennan had not given away why she was going home. It was dark outside, that came as a surprise to her. She had worked in the lab for almost twenty-four hours straight. When she got to her apartment, Booth followed behind her. "Stay by the door, I'll yell if I need you." She murmured, then re-enforced her command when she saw him start to move. "Please, Booth." She pleaded. Brennan headed into the dark apartment, arms resting by her sides, and the only light coming from the bathroom. She waited for Sam to cock a gun. She knew her brother better than anybody. She also knew why he was here. To get Dean back. She was by the entrance to the living room when cold metal was placed against her ear.

She quickly flipped on the hallway light. "Sammy, you don't have to point a gun at my head. You know better." She said without turning around. The gun was then moved away, and she spun around. Brennan took in her younger brother. He was taller than Dean now, with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and dark circles under his eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Bones." He said quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

That is how Booth walked in on them. He at first didn't know who the tall man hugging Bones was, but when he raised his head, Booth saw it was no other than the famous Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, another chapter for this story. Sorry, it took forever, school and life got in the way. But, I'm back. Anyways, all rights go to the creators of Bones and SPN. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! You guys rock! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! **

**(A reviewer was confused about why Sam and Dean call her Bones, because Booth does it to be cheeky. Well, the brothers do it, because while she was a kid, she used to study them so much, that they just started to call her Bones.) ~My logic on this. I hope this clears up everything. **

* * *

He jerked the gun out of its holster, pointing it at his face. "Bones, how do you know Sam Winchester?" He asked her without removing his eyes from Sam. He looked at the gun without fear. Sam's eyes flicked to Booth's, and he could see the anger in them. For the very first time in his life, Seeley Joseph Booth was afraid. Bones stood quiet and away from them. "So, I guess that's your morbid brother laying on Bones table." He ground out.

Temperance stiffened at that. Sam's head jerked in her direction. "So, you never told anyone? That your related to the most wanted men in America. That _'my morbid brother' _is also your brother. Your own _twin_, laying on that table." His eyes betrayed the hurt he felt. "What?" Booth demanded. Booth's eyes flicked in her direction. She looked away with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt either man, but she managed to do both with one sentence. "Look, I'm not who you think I am." Brennan walked across the living room and flicked on the light.

She blinked, and turned to find Sam and Booth how she left them. "My real name is Temperance Mary Winchester. I was adopted by Max and Christine Brennan at the age of fifteen. I had them change my last name." She murmured. "Bones, why didn't you tell anybody?" Booth asked, slightly lowering his gun. Sam took a step back. He turned to look at Brennan. He realized she hadn't changed much. Her hair was a darker brown, and her eyes were the same ice blue they were almost fifteen years ago.

"I didn't tell anybody because it was something I was trying to forget." She crossed her arms across her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam flinched. He held up his hands. "Look, I just came back for the brother I buried four months ago. He needs a undisturbed resting place." Sam said quietly, tears unshed in his eyes. Booth ripped his eyes away from Bones, and raised his lowered gun. "No, Sam Winchester I am placing you under arrest." He kept his gun aimed at Sam's chest. "Bones, handcuff him." He said without thinking.

Brennan shook her head. She couldn't stand there and let her little brother get arrested. "No, Booth. If you arrest him, you arrest me too." She held out her hands. Booth looked shocked. "On what grounds?" He demanded. Brennan looked at Sam before she answered. "Go find some of my old files before I turned fifteen. Sam's and mine will look quite alike. Grave disturbance, assault, and maybe even theft. Though, I don't know about the last, I don't think we ever stole." She patiently waited for Booth to put the hand cuffs on her.

It was a quiet tense moment before the ringing of a cell phone brought them out of the moment. Everyone checked their pockets. Brennan pulled the ringing phone out of her slack pocket, hit call, then put the phone to her ear. "Brennan." "Uh...Dr. Brennan? Something weird has happened...Can you please just get down here?" It was Hodgins. "Okay, just tell me one thing. Is it the body?" Her eyes flashed to Sam's, who went still, then took a deep breath.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. It's up, and...I've gone absolutely insane, but it's talking...And demanding to know where Sam is."

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am~**

They got to the Jeffersonian thirty minutes later, Sam and Brennan walking fast up to the doors, leaving Booth in their trail. "Did anything follow you?" Brennan demanded as she almost jogged to the doors. "Hell, I don't know, Bones. Anything could have. Were the Winchesters. Everything wants us dead." Temperance jumped in front of Sam at that. "If that's a demon in Dean's body, and if it followed you here, and if it dares hurt any one of my team, I will personally kick your ass back to where ever it is the hell it came from."

Booth stopped behind the two just enough to hear Bones. Demons? In Dean's body? Bones doesn't believe in that kind of crap. Instead of trying to ask questions, he figured he'd wait until he got every one inside the Jeffersonian.

They finally got to the lab, and what Hodgins had said was true. And a bit more. It looked like a tornado had touched down on the platform, and every thing was knocked over or broken, save the table. Dean leaned against the rails of the platform, fully healed with a lab coat covering him up. He was completely unarmed, and looked to be tired besides the four-month dirt nap he took. Hodgins, Angela, and Cam stood as far away as the platform would allow. The beeping of the card reader as it let Brennan, Booth, and Sam brought the group's attention. Dean smiled when he saw Sam, but his eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Brennan.

Cam sighed with the relief, then, she quickly got scared again. Brennan didn't walk over to them, but instead to stand in front of Dean, with Sam by her side. Booth walked over to Cam. "When did he decide to wake up from his nap?" He whispered to her. "About an hour ago, and when he figured out where he was, he was demanding to know where Sam was." Cam whispered.

"Sammy," He suddenly said, and a smile broke out across his face, before he could take a step, Sam had him by the throat, and slammed to the floor. It all happened in a fast second, that Booth had to blink. "Whoa, hands up boys. I don't know what joke you're trying to play, but its-" Booth started. "No, Booth. Their not playing any tricks. Dean was dead. How he came back though, is beyond me." Brennan stared down at Dean.

"Nice to see you too, Bones." Dean choked out and smacked Sam's hand when he tightened his hold on Dean's throat. "Your going to regret saying any word to my sister, Demon." Sam spat out at Dean. Dean's eyes went wide, then he slapped Sam's hands again. "Let...Me...Explain." He choked out. Sam looked up at Brennan, and she nodded.

He let go of Dean's throat, and slowly stood up. Dean rose, coughing. He again took his place leaning against the rails, keeping an eye on everyone there. "Nice family reunion, though it's not really like I pictured." Dean said. He got a blank stare. "Okay, what happened? Hmm...Lets see. I remember being a Hell hounds chew toy. I remember black, then nothing, and I woke up here, bright lights shinning down in my eyes. Now, what I want to know is, what raised me out of Hell, and dragged my ass here. Who made the deal?" Dean demanded.

Sam and Bones looked at each other. "Wait, deal?" Angela stepped forward. Temperance turned towards her. "Like, selling your soul, then when you die, your soul goes to Hell? That's a myth..." She trailed off as she stared at Dean. "No, honey. It's more than that. One, you don't die of old age, they come to collect in ten years. But, the demon doesn't come. They send hell Hounds after you. And let me tell you, it's not a fun way to go."

Dean shuddered. "But then...Why you?" She asked. "Because-" "Sam was hurt, or in trouble, and Dean saw no other way." Brennan finished off. Dean looked back at her. "Yeah. Sammy was dead."

"No, that's not enough. Any demon could have known that. I need to know if your really Dean." Sam said, a tear streaming down his cheek. He wanted so bad to believe that his brother came back. "Okay, first answer my question. You made the deal. How much time did the demon give you?" Dean circled Sam. "I didn't make the damn deal! No demon would deal with me! They got what they wanted, two Winchester souls roasting in the pit!" Sam yelled out, making everyone jump but Bones.

"Okay, Sammy. Ask your questions." Sam pulled out a sharp knife with engravings. "I'm placing the Winchester Brothers under arrest!" Booth yelled out and took a step forward. Bones stepped in front of Booth. "Booth, in any other case, I'd say have at them, but I can't. Not with my own brothers. Sam has to make sure." She gave him a sympathetic smile, then turned.

Dean had rolled up the sleeve of the lab coat, and winced as Sam pulled the knife across his arm. When Dean still stood there, blood dripping down his arm, Sam started shaking. "Dean?" He asked, and he sounded like a little kid again. "Yeah, Sammy." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into a hug. They held onto each other for a minute, when Dean let go and turned towards Bones. "Do I get a hug? I passed right?" Dean asked with a crooked grin on his face.

Bones smiled in relief. Her big brother was alive. And hopefully she could get them out of here before Booth arrested them. She cautiously went into his arms, and when he hugged her tightly, she smiled.

A noise started up, and got louder and louder until there was blood running out of Temperance's ears. Suddenly, it stopped, and there on the platform stood a man in a suit and a tan trench coat.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you all like it. I know its not like it is in either show, but this is how Castiel is introduced.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, You Rock!**

* * *

Booth pulled out his gun and pointed it at the new comer. Sam did the same, stepping in front of Brennan and Dean. "Those won't work on me," The man in the trench coat said in a gravely voice. Brennan bent down and slowly pulled the sliver knife she had in her boot out. Taking it by the cool metal, she threw it expertly at the man. It lodged in his left shoulder. "Maybe that will, its sliver." She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Booth turned to look at her, but who he saw wasn't his Bones. He saw a woman who knew how to defend herself well, and wasn't afraid to kill. He turned back to his target, the man who had said he was an angel of the Lord, and had shaken him up.

"Who in the Hell are you? Or better yet, _what _in the Hell are you? 'Cause I'm sorry to tell you, angels don't exist." Dean stated as he stepped forward, ignoring the glass that cut into the bottoms of his feet. He'd survived worse in Hell. The angel, demon, whatever _it_ was looked at Dean. "I'd watch how you talk to me. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

That stopped Dean. "Why'd you do it?" He asked in a quiet voice. The whole team was now staring at Dean. His head was hung low and it looked like he was almost shaking. "Because the Lord commanded it. We have work for you." Dean raised his head. "You know, somehow, I don't believe you." He stated. At that, the Angel looked around the room, and everything started to shake.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord!" The man shouted, lightning flashed, and the outline of the man's wings could be seen. "Okay, we believe you," Cam murmured with wide eyes.

Angela watched the scene take place, her eyes wide. Her dad had told her stories when she was a little girl about these types of things, but she didn't believe him. Oh, now she did though. She saw how the two men were very protective of Brennan, how when a gun was pulled out, they stepped in front of her, willing to take a bullet. Like Booth.

Castiel went still. "Their on their way. The demons, they want to kill the Winchesters." Castiel stated. Dean looked back at Sam. "Where's the Impala?" He asked, walking towards the stairs of the platform. "It's out in front of the building. Here," Sam said, fishing in his pockets and throwing the keys to Dean. Dean gave a smile. "I swear, you did anything to baby, I will kill you myself." He threatened before taking off at a slow jog towards the doors.

"Where's he going?" Booth demanded looking over at Bones. Brennan looked at Booth and groaned. She had a lot to explain, but now, she had to protect them first. "Hodgins, I need you to get me some salt. Lots of salt. Please." She looked to Booth. "To go get ammo."

"Will this do, Dr.B?" Hodgins asked breathlessly as he wheeled in two bags of road salt. "Perfect, thank you Hodgins." She looked to Sam, who didn't have to be told. He ran up to the salt and sliced it open with his knife.

. "How long do we have?" She turned to the angel. "Not long," He replied in a gravely voice. Brennan went to work. She directed her team-not including Booth. They'd need him.- To stand close together as she poured a salt circle around them. Dean came running in a minute later, a duffel bag on his shoulder, and dressed in Sam's clothes. He first tossed a shot-gun to Sam, then one to Brennan. Brennan cocked the gun, knowing it was full of rock salt. "I didn't know how many demons would be coming. It could one or a hundred, but I brought these." Dean held up four anti-posseion necklaces.

Brennan handed them each out, giving the last one to Booth. "How will you be protected?" He asked as he slipped the necklace over his head. He'd long given up trying to fight what he was hearing and just started believing it. Bones smiled up at him. "We'll be fine, right Dean?" She asked, pulling up the hem of her shirt to show the anti-posseison sign on her lower back.

Sam and Dean pulled down the front of their shirts, showing the tattoo over their hearts. "Smart," He commented. Bones handed him a shot-gun and a handful of rock salt bullets. "Here, shoot them at the demons. It will repel them. We don't want to kill them, there are people still inside of the bodies." She advised him.

Brennan looked over to Castiel. "Can you at least tell us how _many_ demons there are?" She asked as she checked her gun one last time. "At least twenty." He replied in his gravely voice. Dean sweared. "That's about how many there was in Colorado." "Wait, are you talking about Hendrickson?" Booth asked, cocking the gun.

They nodded, and their faces fell. "I will kill the demon who killed the people in that police station," Dean promised, cocking his gun with one hand. In the other, he had a flask of holy water. He'd liked Hendrickson. They were alike in many ways.

Sam gave a weary look to Dean and gave a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the guy Temperance had called Hodgins going to step out of the circle. Without turning to face him, he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Demons aren't the friendliest." Hodgins stepped back into the circle.

The doors to the lab were shattered, and in walked a man of average height, with brown hair, his eyes were black. Booth started to cross himself. He mumbled prayers under his breath, then started to recite the saints after that was finished.

The demon stepped forward with a gruttal smile plastered on his face. "What do you want?" Dean demanded with a growl. "Not you, hot stuff. We're here for your little brother." Temperance shook her head. "You know, I've been out of the game for a little over fifteen years now, and, still you demons talk _way_ too much." She shot the demon point-blank in the chest, sending him backwards into another demon running through the door. Cam and Angela jumped and gasped. They'd never seen Dr. Brennan like this before.

The fight was on then. Punches were thrown, holy water splashed into faces, and exorcism spells yelled at the nearest demon. It came to a stop when Booth was held against a demon, the demons hands on Booth's chin and top of the head. "You shoot me, he dies." Brennan lowered the gun and stared into Booth's eyes. She couldn't let her partner die, not like this, not in the arms of what he believed up until two hours ago was only in the bible.

"Okay, just let him go. Take me instead." Brennan said in a cautious voice, after the demon as he walked backwards, dragging Booth. "No, Bones!" Booth yelled out. "He mean's nothing to you, nothing to you at all." Brennan reasoned. Anything to get her partner out of the arms of the demon. She could feel everyone's eye's on her, but she concentrated on the situation at hand.

Before the demon could move, he was thrown against the far wall and pinned there, leaving Booth standing in front of Brennan. She dropped her gun and hugged him for all it was worth. She was just happy he'd made it out alive. Something caught her attention.

She let go of Booth, and turned to the demon who was still pinned against the wall, struggling for air. She turned around, and saw that the eyes were no longer on her, but on Sam, who concentrated holding the demon up, one hand clenched in the demon's direction, one on his head.

The demon flashed out of the host's body, leaving it limp on the ground. Booth rushed forward to make sure the man had a pulse, but shook his head in sorry reply. Brennan looked around the lab, to see it was even more destroyed, and that Castiel was still there. He stared at Sam, then said to Dean, "We have work for you, you need to come with me." Before Dean could protest, say he damn well have to go, Castiel hardened his voice.

"You _will_ come. This what I raised you for." Dean slightly nodded, then stepped forward towards the angel. "We need _all _ the Winchester's." Castiel said once Sam and Dean stood in front of him. Dean turned to look at Bones. "What do you say, Bones? Want to have some fun?" Brennan looked around at her team, Cam looked frightened, Hodgins intrigued, and Angela looked unsurprised.

Booth looked hurt. Before Brennan could think twice, she turned to Booth and hugged him again. "I will miss you all. I'll try to make it back." She addressed the team, then to Booth she muttered,

"Don't try to look for me."


End file.
